


Lance's sad song

by The_Anime_lover_Tristana



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anime_lover_Tristana/pseuds/The_Anime_lover_Tristana
Summary: I wrote this song myself as it relates to me and my past so I only felt fitting if it fit lance too. This is my first post so I wanted it simple.





	Lance's sad song

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone decides to do anything with my song please give me credit either my archive acc or my insta @starloreta

Life seems like a bliss at first, you think your LOVED but really your just a puppet to them, you TRUSTED them with your life! And they repay you with BETRAYAL, JOKES and LAUGHS. Little did they know that OBNOXIOUS, COCKY and BUBBLY attitude was all a MASK, because behind that was really a DEPPRESED, CRUMPPLED MESS. Wondering what I should of done better, to make it up to you, when really you should be apologising to me. All that ABUSE, BULLING and comments was tough but in the end I guess I should still thank you for all you've done, I wouldn't have known how cruel the world was before without you, so now I hope that you will have a better life then I did back then....


End file.
